


Alex, Don't Leave Me.

by jasonray99



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Set It Off (Band), Twenty One Pilots, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Facebook, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kik Messaging, M/M, Memes, Not saying who, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Triggering, Pranks ensue, Self-Harm, Skype, Thomas isn't dead, Trans Character, Weed, hella gay, idek, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonray99/pseuds/jasonray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got the idea of this from a Joshler fic called Surrounding All My Surroundings and another Joshler fic called Kik not even gonna lie but this isn't gonna be the exact same story as either of those. Also, it will jump POVs a lot.</p><p>Who knew that one night and a kik message the following day from the leader of his rival fraternity would lead Link down a path of wonder and betrayal on both parties behalves. Link Carson, leader of Kappa Phi, and Alex Gaskarth, leader of Sigma Nu, have been at war since Link's older brother Cody and Alex's older brother Thomas were the leader, or maybe even since Link's father and Alex's father were the leaders. All they know is they're meant to hate each other, but Alex seems determined to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave Me Alone (Link)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kik](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608843) by [PeriodicallyBleeding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding). 



> This first chapter is gonna be a bit weird and weird ass kik conversations are *LOOSELY* based off of real life chats between my friends and I

**_New Private Message from fuckboi_ **

 

fuckboi: Hello, Link. We need to talk.  _  
_

_Sent at 2:37 pm 04/11/2014_

 

You can imagine my surprise to unlock my phone and see that message. Knowing very well it was  _him_. I chose to ignore it and go about my business. 

 

**_Kappa Phi chat; 3 new messages_ **

 

Momma Jez: How did the prank go?

RiRi: Yeah, Gabe had to have me come bail him out. The fuck happened???

dallon's daddy: Lets just say we spent 1,000 dollars on silly string and Gabe sprayed Josh Dun in the eyes on accident.

_gabby gabe is typing..._

_tydye is typing..._

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: GABE DID WHAT

tydye **:** 1) who the fuck is satan spawn, 2) gabe if he is hurt i will chop your dick off

gabby gabe: :^)

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: Link and Gabe apologize to Josh. If this is why Alex messaged me Tyler won't be the one chopping your cock off

_gabby gabe is typing_

_tydye is typing_

_Momma Jez is typing_

_tay is typing_

gabby gabe: :^(

Momma Jez: NO ONE IS CUTTING DICKS OFF JESUS CHRIST CHILDREN

tay: Alex is at the house looking for you, Link

tydye: I swear this is gonna bite us in the ass

 

At that moment I chose to lock my phone and get in my car, not wanting to read the rest. An audible groan came from my backseat and I turned slowly to see my brother's friend Maxx laying there. "Hey there asshat. Need a lift I'm guessing?" I asked before turning back, starting my car and driving to Cody's. "Mhmm. But Alex came by and asked if you were in class. Something bad happened during a prank?" He asked, probably observing how I tensed up at the mention of the currently blue haired man. "Gabe fucked up pretty bad and got arrested for either assaulting Josh Dun or some other stupid shit." I grumbled, seeing the pink haired boy with Tyler just up the street. I pulled up beside them and got out. Maxx, stay. I'm gonna make sure Josh is okay." I said before walking over to the two. I noticed a slight redness around Josh's eyes but other than that no noticeable damage. "Hey guys. Everything okay?" I asked, standing beside Tyler. "Yeah, the worst of it was cleaning it out but I know Gabe didn't mean it. How come you weren't there for it?" Josh asked, a smirk playing on his lips when I felt my cheeks heating up. "I um, school work." I mumbled. Tyler looked confused up until Maxx came over and then looked uncomfortable. Maxx tended to over step a lot of boundaries where Ty and Josh were concerned because of the rivalry. "I'll take him to Cody's. I'll see you two later." I said as fast as I could before pushing Maxx back over to the car.

 

Later when I was laying in my bed last night's events replayed in my head over and over. His lips on mine, the cute noises he made when I tugged on his hair. It was so wrong, which made it so  _righ_ _t._ I shouldn't feel like this, Cody would kill me and then him. I heard my phone ding, instantly earning a groan from me. When I checked, another groan came from my vocal cords.

 

fuckboi: Link, please.

_satan spawning is typing..._

satan spawn: leave me alone, we can't speak ok? it was a mistake leave it

 

Soon, another notification popped up

 

_**dallon's daddy added satan spawn** _

dallon's daddy: WELCOME CHILD

_satan spawn is typing..._

_Momma Jez is typing..._

_peteypetepete is typing..._

_pat is typing..._

_tyler's bitch is typing..._

satan spawn: tf

Momma Jez: oh god nope people gonna die

peteypetepete: HIDE ALEX

_fuckboi is typing..._

pat: oh god world war III

fuckboi: "tyler's bitch" JOSH NO and link i'm calling for a break on the prank war.

tyler's bitch: I'M NOT JOSH AND WHY IS THIS MY NAME

_tydye is typing..._

_jishwa is typing..._

tydye: :^)

jishwa: damn guess tyler left me for jack cries

_peteypetepete is typing..._

_satan spawn is typing..._

_pat is typing..._

pat: oh my god

peteypetepete: jesus christ

satan spawn: lol ok. now please leave me alone.

**_satan spawn has left the chat._ **


	2. Can't Escape, You're Addicted to the Lust, the Imaginary Trust. (Alex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a sad sap and Link is a dick also family shit goin down o boi o boi
> 
> Kik Users (SO FAR(for both you as you read to refer to and me as I write))  
> satan spawn - Link/Lilly (Kappa Phi)  
> fuckboi - Alex (Sigma Nu)  
> lisbug - Lisa (Sigma Nu)  
> momma Jez - Jezebel (Kappa Phi)  
> pooppoonk - Jordan (Independent)  
> RiRi - Rian Dawson (Kappa Phi)  
> tyler's daddy, skunk - Jack (Sigma Nu)  
> fox - Tera/Shawn (Sigma Nu)  
> dallon's daddy, brenbren - Brendon (Kappa Phi)  
> gabby gabe - Gabe (Kappa Phi)  
> tay - Tay (Kappa Phi)  
> tydye - Tyler (Kappa Phi)  
> jishwa - Josh (Sigma Nu)  
> peteypetepete - Pete (Sigma Nu)  
> pat - Patrick (Independent)  
> c dawg - Cody (Previous Kappa Phi)  
> tomtom - Thomas/Tom (Previous Sigma Nu)  
> joe - Mark/"Joe" (Independent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG OH GOD I FEEL SO BAD  
> In other news this chapter is really deep and full of awful puns and revealing the trans characters. This story is gonna move kinda fast but also have a lot of shit happening so I'm not sure how long it will be tbh I'm kinda winging it ??? anyways eNJOY. ALso I added some important tags so check that before continuing.  
> Title Credit: Ancient History - Set It Off

_**new message from tomtom** _

tomtom: Heard about Kappa's prank and your call off on the war. Do I need to visit?

 _fuckboi is typing.._.

fuckboi: No no! All is good. Staying here for winter break, see you some time in the future.

_tomtom is typing..._

tomtom: K. Do us proud, Alex.

 

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, laying back on the roof. I could hear Jack calling for me inside but my mind was consumed by a red hair, soft lips, and bright blue eyes the consumed my soul it seemed. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and any picture of his eyes proves that. Logic told me my feelings would cause me trouble and heartbreak but my heart seemed consumed with fire like his hair- _fuck, I'm in deep._ I thought, sitting up and taking a sip of my beer. My phone lit up and the name I read made me want to throw up from guilt.

 

_**new message from lisbug** _

 

I chose to ignore it and open up a previous message.

 

_fuckboi is typing..._

fuckboi: Hey, can we meet up? I need something.

joe is typing...

joe: sure but i have someone over, he chill

fuckboi is typing...

fuckboi: Alright. See you in 20

 

I slowly climbed back into my room, being greeted by Jack laying on his bed across the room. He looked up and the proceeded to get up and lock the door, staring at me. "What happened between you and Link? he said and help up his phone. "Tera messaged me saying Rian couldn't get Link to talk about it after he apparently woke up from a dream after saying your name." His voice was stern and it kinda scared me. "We messed around a bit no biggie." I mumbled as I pushed past him, nearly body slamming the door as I unlocked it and rushed to my car before Jack could lecture me about having one night stands when I have a girlfriend because at that moment I couldn't handle it. 

 

I approached Mark's door and knocked, shivering a bit from the fall air. It was getting close to Halloween already, and I was so nervous of who exactly Mark had with him because he deals to everyone, including Link and his sorority. When Mark opened the door and I saw Link on his couch, looking more attractive the ever may I add, I nearly ran for it. "Welcome to my humble abode. I assume you two already know each other." Mark said with a goofy grin from his obvious state of high as I walked in. I only nodded while Link ignored my presence. "What do you need? Weed? Or my special stuff?" He asked, giving me a look after the second option. He may deal it but the most he's ever done is Acid and Shrooms and Weed. Mark's actually a really good guy, he's more of a hippie then meth head. "Um, Weed and shrooms is all. Preferably just joints and caps but I'll take what you got." I said, trying not to look over at Link, who was currently ripping from a fucking sick bong. It was like a red ombre that starts from the bottom to the top, a nicely sized bowl piece paired with a white swirled stem. Mark went into his room to get what I asked for and left me alone with Link. "Look I-" I started to say but the angry look he gave me scared me. "It was a mistake. You're a Sigma, I'm a Kappa and you have a fucking girlfriend. Just stay away from me, Alexander. I don't fuck with cheaters, users, and you. Now let me smoke in piece." He growled, taking another hit. I only nodded and quickly left quickly making my way to my car, deciding to message Mark with a bull shit excuse and a promise to come back later because at that moment, I needed air. But of course my kik went off.

 

_**new message from 'meme supreme' chat.** _

skunk: WE SHOULD THROW A HALLOWEEN PARTY

fox: babe no

Momma Jez: I ain't driving people home. Link threw up all over me last time and I'd rather not relive that.

skunk: speaking off

**skunk added satan spawn to the chat**

skunk: Did you and Alex hook up?

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: no, ew

_fuckboi is typing..._

_tydye is typing..._

_skunk is typing..._

_lisbug is typing..._

tydye: :^)

skunk: mhm

lisbug: ??????????????????????????????

skunk is typing...

skunk: FUCK HELLO LISA

fuckboi: I wouldn't do that to Lisa, I love her too much <3

_lisbug is typing..._

lisbug: Awe babe <3

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: lol so long

**satan spawn left the chat**

c dawg: Um ??

poopoonk: well then.

 

I felt terrible but at the same time Link is being a bit of an ass. I sighed and locked my phone as I got into my car and started it, driving to my first class.


	3. We're Like Fire and Rain (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets really depressing and a lot more family drama between link and his parents. THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF WITH DARK THOUGHTS  
> I haven't slept at all lol  
> Also involves *mentions* of self harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters, one day, maybe more chapters ??? idefk. I need a way to stay awake.  
> Chapter Title: Wouldn't Change A Thing from Camp Rock (suck my ass)

Late night phone calls with Jez always help when she's at her boyfriends but of course she's asleep when my emotions cascade down. I could hear the kik chat going off as tears cascaded down my face as I stared at my testosterone injections, wondering why I couldn't have just fucking been born as a boy. Before I could let it go farther into the dark, I decided to look at the chat for maybe a mood boost and oh boy I was wrong.

 

skunk: ALEX AND LISA SITTIN IN A TREE

fox: jack no

skunk: K I S S I N no

tydye: OH FUCK

jishwa: OHHHHHHH

lisbug: fuck off Jack. You're just jealous because Alex is fucking me :)

skunk: nah but link probs is

lisbug: pft like he has a chance *hair flip emoji*

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: pft why would i want a fuck boy?

_skunk is typing..._

_jishwa is typing..._

jishwa: OH FUCK

_fuckboi is typing..._

fuckboi: only lisa gets this fuckboy though so 

skunk: now now no fighting children. i will turn this car around god help me.

_satan spawn is typing..._

satan spawn: Not what you were saying last night

_peteypetepete is typing..._

_skunk is typing..._

**lisbug left the chat**

_fuckboi is typing..._

peteypetepete: OH FUCK

skunk: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

fuckboi: fuck off.

**fuckboi left the chat**

Momma Jez is typing...

Momma Jez: NO CHILL

 

I sighed and tossed my phone aside when Lisa sent me a private message followed by one from Alex, not wanting to hear what they had to say. Thoughts swirled around my head of a few nights ago when Alex and I hooked up, and how he didn't treat me like a girl wearing boys clothes, he treated me as if I was a man and didn't even bother trying to go for where my dick should be, and that made my heart swell but I knew I couldn't allow my feelings to come out. Love was dangerous and I couldn't handle heartbreak on top of everything else. I thought back to the last night I spent with my real family before the Carson's took me in and anger and depression settled in my brain like a pair of old friends meeting up and feeling as if no time has passed.

 

"You know Dad's gonna end up hurting you more, now is your chance to get out and live as Link, not Lilly." My biological sister Tera, back then called Shawn, whispered to me as he stroked my long brown hair, sobs racking through my body as he reached for my bag. "I bought you some binders and paid for a couple months testosterone. That'll give you time to find a job and pay for the rest. I want you to be happy, Lil. We'll see each other in college, alright? Sigma Nu's for life right?" He said with a grin. My biological dad was one and he forced us into wanting to be one. "Of course" I said with a weak smile, kissing his cheek and slipping my back pack on. He didn't know who I was going to live with and if he did he'd know we wouldn't be able to be friends, or so I thought. The next day Cody and his mom took me to get my hair cut and dyed and his mom helped me with my first few injections. I never looked back, and when I enrolled in college and became a Kappa Phi I felt like life was going to be fine. I eventually found Shawn and found out he'd fully transitioned into Tera but finding Tera meant finding Alex, and if I could have stopped that from happening I would have. 

 

As the weekend approached and Sigma Nu's party came closer Jack and Jezebel were working harder than ever to end the rivalry between the sororities and honestly, since Alex and I hooked up I stopped caring about the petty war between us but Alex kept saying no, and after this party he's issuing some new rules for the Sigmas. What they were, I had no idea. All I knew was Jack was freaking out over it and Jezebel was working her hardest to get Alex and I to become friends, but with the burns and cuts on my arms fresh from last night's events told me all contact with Alex is to be stopped. _seven years and every skin cell will be renewed and I'll have a body he has never touched._ I thought, tears threatening to spill as I glanced at the man who consumed my thoughts. We were at a Chapter President meeting of the campus where we discuss all events so no one has parties the same night and such. I was way too stoned and drunk to really focus though, but the one thing that was sharpened in my blurry vision was him. Alexander fucking Gaskarth, the man who haunted my dreams and nightmares. "Link? Any events coming up for the Kappas?" Jensen asked, staring at me. "Hm? Oh, we have our annual Halloween Party but other than that we don't have plans." I mumbled, refusing to look up from the papers in front of me. 

 

After the meeting I started to walk to my car when suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me into an enclosed area of the campus, the all too familiar flower tattoo on the person's hand causing all of my bottled up emotions to burst out. "Link... look at me." Alex whispered, turning me around and cupping my chin. I gripped his sweater tight, willing myself to shove the emotions back in and be a dick to him and in hopes he leaves. "Link." His voice seemed to wrap itself around me, causing a wave of calm to wash over me as I slowly looked up into his dark hazelnut eyes. His hand caressed my cheek and just that simple touch caused my knees to weaken. "A-Alex..." I whispered, cursing myself at how vulnerable I sounded. My lip quivered as he pulled me closer, leaning down slowly. "Alex where are youuuu?" I heard Lisa yell from around the corner. I quickly pulled away and let instinct take over, causing me to run as if demons were after me. In a way, they were. My Demon just had a name.

 

And it's name is Alex.


	4. He Tastes Like You, Only Sweeter (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind the blurryface tag is explained and Link goes fucking insane oh joy oh joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I summoned my inner emo for the chapter title because  
> Chapter Title: THNKS FR TH MMRS by Fall Out Boy
> 
> I'm not even sorry  
> Just a heads up, the band members have similar problems as they do in real life, but some have more than before (I.E.: Tyler, Alex, and other who have yet to express this)  
> Also the reason why Link is such an anxiety ridden man who's head is clearly very fucked will be explain in a later chapter when Alex and Link talk about their families and such sO YEAH also what should Alex and Link's ship name be I like Lilex.

After running for what seemed like decades I decided to head back to my sorority, just as night fall hit. Alex and Jez had been blowing up my phone and eventually I put it on Airplane mode but first I checked the chat to see if anyone saw me.

skunk: yo just saw link over on addy

Momma Jez: Fuck he can run. Why are you over on Addy?

skunk: tera is getting her lip pierced.

fox: :)))

Momma Jez: Be careful and if anyone else sees link text Alex or I please.

pooppoonk: We'll find him babe don't worry <3

_tydye is typing..._

tydye: Link viewed our messages so he's either on or was on.

_jishwa is typing..._

_skunk is typing..._

_fuckboi is typing..._

jishwa: Link come back please we're really worried it's not like you to take off like this

 

_yes it is, you just haven't known me long enough..._

skunk: come on man Jez is flipping her shit right now, so is Alex. I can see you from here so just come chill with Tera and I and we can talk about it.

fuckboi: Link please come back, we really need to talk and we all need you here.

 

I sighed at Alex's message and looked around, seeing the piercing shop. I could see Jack inside looking over at me, so I meandered my way over and went inside. 

 

When I finally got back I climbed to my room window and knocked, knowing very well Jezebel probably wouldn't be there but maybe someone would hear. Much to my dismay, no one heard so I eventually got my window open after many failed lock pick attempts. "Shits way easier in video games." I mumbled as I grabbed my jar of weed and pipe, heading over to bed and laying down. After easily loading a fat bowl to set the mood for a calm night I sent Alex a text to make his way over.

 

Alex finally showed up an hour later, bags under his eyes and a red hand shaped mark on his cheek. "What happened?" I asked, instantly getting up and rushing over to him, inspecting his cheek. "I told Lisa and left her." He whispered, taking my hand in his. I bit my lip, way too stoned to think about logic. All I could think, feel, and breathe in that moment was Alex. When he leaned down and pressed our lips together I didn't care about Kappa Phi, Sigma Nu, our families, anything. Except for him. It was like my world came crashing down and he replaced it with something brighter and much better. When he reached for my shirt to take off, I gave in completely.

 

Waking up in Alex's arms and Jezebel pounding on the door the next morning felt like a gift and a curse. But before I could get some clothes on Jezebel burst in and thankfully Alex was awake and had faster reflexes than me and we were covered. At first she just stared but when Tera peaked behind her shoulder and took a picture of us she fucking squeaked. _Squeaked_. "OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED. IT FINALLY FUCKING HAPPENED. CALL EVERYONE OVER ALEX AND LINK FINALLY GOT TOGETHER." Tera started screaming, causing a ruckus of loud whoops to travel through our halls. "Yes yes very good but can we please have some time to-" Alex started but Jack suddenly appeared and cut him off. "IF ALEX IS DADDY CAN I CALL LINK MOMMY" He yelled before Jezebel whacked him on the head. "EXCUSE YOU I AM MOMMA THERE CAN BE TWO DADS." She yelled before shutting the door, much to Tera and Jack's protests. I turned to look at Alex and was met with a pair of lips on my own. My now sober brain screamed to push him away but my heart took over. _hey, might as well enjoy it as it lasts_. I thought as I gripped his arms as he pulled me close, moving my own lips with his. Our bodies seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle it seemed. While I knew it wouldn't last forever, I decided oh fucking well.

 

A week went by and it was the day before Alex's party. We still hadn't labeled what we were, but for now I wasn't complaining. I was hanging out with Tyler when an episode hit me though. One moment we were talking about how adorable Josh and Alex were and what we were dressing as and the next I was thrown into a world of black, red, and white. _not again..._ **Was all I could think as the familiar white hair, black eyed demon of mine walked to me. _"It's been a while, Lillian."_ It hissed with venom dripping from every word. Suddenly there were two, one female and one male. _"Why do you lie to everyone? We all know you're a girl. Fucking show it."_ The female version purred, her voice soothing but deadly at the same time. "N-No. I'm a male, my name is Link." I tried to sound strong, but my voice came out faint. They both laughed, the sound like the screech of a little girl. ** "Link..." **I could hear faintly. I ran towards the voice, the demons chasing me.** "Link!" **It was louder, clearer...** "LINK!" I heard Tyler yell as I felt my body being shaken. I came to and saw a very freaked out Tyler, Josh, and Brendon staring at me. "S-sorry. Did I black out...?" I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair as I assessed my surrounding, confirming reality was back. Tyler whispered something to Josh and Brendon and soon they left and then Tyler sat with me, asking me to explain what happened. As I did, Tyler's face was one of complete understanding. I found out why after I was done. "Sometimes when I get in a fight with someone afterwards I'll pass out and my mind will create this figure in my unconscious. He looks like me but his neck and hands are blackened and he has red eyes. He was terrifying at first but after I named him he became easier to deal with." He admitted with a sigh. "What'd you name him?" I asked, my voice only a whisper. "Blurryface." 

 

In that moment shared with Tyler I found out a few things about myself.

1.) I wasn't as crazy as I thought

2.) I have the best of friends in the world.

and most importantly

3.) I can trust people.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit content and shortness. I was in a hurry with this.


End file.
